ForgetMeNot
by kristy245
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura survive a tragic accident, they have to get to know each other all over again or Sasuke risks losing everything he's worked so hard for... including Sakura.
1. Their Problems and The Accident

**I am Kristy245 and this is my first FanFiction story. Usually I do the world a favor by reviewing the stories of others so I thought it about time to through myself out there for critiquing. I originally had not intended to leave any author notes as I find it unprofessional but it may very well help me in this competition to develop a connection with my readers.**

Her Problem

The room was a mess; CDs, shoes and clothes strewn all over the place. Every step taken was another obstacle overcame. She –preferably– wouldn't have come out of bed had it not been for the 'impending issue' -that seemed to make everything else an issue- she was to take care of today.

She rolled off the bed intending to roll out of bed and landed with a small thud.

"Hmm."

"Sorry," she yawned.

Yes, some very important business.

The spring bed squeaked and groaned.

"_What?_" she snapped hastily putting on her shirt.

"Why leave now?" blatantly asked the ignorant pig in bed.

"You know why," she answered impatiently as her unsteady fingers struggled to zip her fly.

"No. I don't."

God. Why this morning of all mornings to play on her nerves. _The morning_, the morning she was planning to confess. She at least wanted to be in a good mood so when she put in her eye drops she could be merciful too.

The phone rings and Sakura rushes to get to it first, a constant game they always played.

"Hello? No, she's mine. Hey, do me a favor and get lost. She's not never going to love you-"

She snatches the phone to discover the call had been disconnected.

"Fucker! Ya' damn jackass! What if you hadn't hung up properly?"

The realization of such a possibility struck them and she hurried to see the missed call. She called it back.

"_Ring… Ring…. Hello, Sakura?"_

"Hi Sasuke."

"_Why did you hang up on me just now?"_ Sakura shifted her weight in breathlessness, _"Where are you?"_

"Uh- the phone slipped out of my hand and flipped shut. Um- I'm stuck in traffic."

"_Hey? You okay? You sound nervous."_

"-Yeah I'm fine, look, I'm on a conference call on the other line because I'm so late…. I've got to go now, okay?"

"_Sure. Just look, I know you're probably under a lot of pressure, just don't lose yourself okay?"_

"Yeah-"

"_And Sakura, remember, I love you."_

"Yeah, I-um love you too Sasuke."

God. She knew she was on her way to dump the man today but _God, _it didn't mean she didn't have a heart. She had been sick of lying to him but that lie had felt like the worst.

She loved him, she loved him when they met, when they began courting and one year later when he knelt on one knee. She'll always love him… than she met the pathetic lying in bed. It was like a new adventure, a secret life, something new and exciting out of her monotonous routine although she knew it was sinfully wrong and against her morals and instincts. Sasuke was great, he really was… but she only saw him a week a month because of his business.

She was going to break up with her fiancé.

His Problem

He paced up and down in the hall of their seven story mansion. Sakura hated size but he had insisted.

"_When I was younger we lived in a seven story house and it was the happiest home I knew."_

_She sighed in defeat, "Okay Sasuke, if it means so much to you-"_

"_It does."_

He remembered when all the extended family came his father would disappear. Idle and curious one day he followed him. Up to the seventh floor beyond the attic wall was nothing short of a hidden away arcade and game room complete with wine cellar and bar. His thoughts wondered back to why he was back in Japan from Sound three weeks before time. He began to rehearse in his mind how to break to her the news or rather, his confession.

'_Sakura, I have something to tell, it only happened twice- no …it happened way more than two,' even while they were dating, 'but Sakura, I love you and I'm tired of living like- I hate my job and I hate being away from you. I'm not going to work so much anymore. I don't want it to end between us.'_

His forehead creased with lines of worry.

The Accident

Sakura stayed at an apartment near to her job during the week or when she was too tired for a long trip home. Sasuke seldom visited Sakura at her apartment. To leave her notes and gifts and whenever he waited for her there somehow it always led to sex and taking the next day of work off to talk, cook and go for strolls. It was like they would forever be the giggling teenagers; however that hadn't happened in a long time.

Sakura would usually have jogged than showered either back at the apartment or at work but she was restless and couldn't conceive the thought of herself doing that at the moment. She had suddenly felt stuffy and trapped at her apartment and ran out but she knew from what she was really running. She was heading straight home to shower and then sulk all day in their bed comforted by their sheets. It was all she had left to hang onto.

Sakura was lonely and she missed him. She knew this 'fling' wasn't serious or that it would last long. It was fun and out of the ordinary but her lover was a loser and immature and so was what she was doing.

She remembered their last conversation before he left for Suna.

"_Sasuke, is everything fine?"_

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_Yes. It's just that….'_

"_What?"_

"_I get the feeling you're not telling me something."_

_Sasuke continued to pack his suitcase in silence and as each second ticked by she grew more concerned._

"_You know you can tell me anything right? Because I love you, you know what that means? That means I love and accept everything about you- anything you think or do or say or feel before you even think, do, say or feel it."_

The sound of Sasuke zipping up his suitcase seemed to raggedly saw the conversation to a dismissive halt. He tilted his head back and the curtain of bangs fell from his eyes. Sakura didn't want to smother him but remind him that she was there and he wasn't alone. Now as she was sitting frustrated and impatient she didn't mind squeezing it out of him. Whatever conversation they had it was like the elephant in the room. It grew bigger and bigger to the point where she just couldn't ignore it or get around it anymore.

"_You know what? I'll wait, just tell me when you're ready. I'll be right here to listen."_

Sakura mentally kicked herself for saying that and when the light turned green, gunned it down the highway. She was driving so fast that the scenery was a blur and the more emotional she began to feel was another ten miles an hour. First she found she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and began gasping. It felt as though there was a boulder that rested on her heart and sunk it deeply into her chest. She started tearing up at the wheel and when she looked up she hadn't enough time to react.

Sasuke paced up and down until he could no longer. He had arrived at his final rehearsal. Just tell her everything- absolutely every single thing. However, this decision made him quite uneasy. The air was heavier and seemed to press down on him. Every step he took gravity seemed to pull his foot back down with a force making it difficult to walk.

He knew he was frightened of the results. He was risking Sakura, _his life_, by telling her everything that basically their marriage was based off of was a lie. What might happen haunted him as he drove. He would go to the apartment and let whatever happen, _happen._

As he slowed down at a red light waiting for a chance to enter a lane on the highway he admired a car from his most preferred dealer. Distracted, a truck suddenly slammed into his sleek blue car and knocked his head on the steering wheel unconscious causing a constant honk. His foot smashed the accelerator and he rammed himself into another car.


	2. The Hospital

** Please inform me of any mistakes/errors and opinions (whether good or bad). I like to suddenly change the point of view so be careful not to get confused. I have a habit of not describing things in depth as I like the reader to paint their own picture. To me the feel of the story you get from this.**

The Hospital

She traced the contours of his face with her fingertips. The gentle slopes contributed to subtle expressions. His chest slowly raised and fell peacefully ignorant. She gazed at him longingly expecting him to stir but not sure if that's what she wanted. She held his jaw between her thumb and index finger and felt the rush of her daring yet uncertain behavior. No other thought crossed her mind besides ones consumed of him lying there. She moved the hair from his face and fiddled with it for a while. She brought her face extremely close to his until she could feel his breath. It was warm and controlled and she began to stare at his parted lips. She moved closer and just stared, she could not even predict her own impulsive actions. She altered her breathing to be in sync with his pattern. She could feel his spirit rustling in his body. She blew cool air in his face and he twitched.

_Creak, Creak, Creak, _wentthe steady and louder paces beating on the old floor.

The nurse thought it was cute –bittersweet even– to have them both in the same room. She also thought her pay check might stand to gain because she only needed one name tag to paste to the door. She peeked inside although she was hoping they weren't awake yet._ 'Lucky fuckers,' _she thought as she watched them virtually dead wishing she could be doing the same thing. She left before they woke up and saw her there peeping. The last thing she would want was having her cigarette break cut short.

She tried to regulate her breathing. It was such a shock she didn't get caught. The thrill made her feel content. She glanced at the unconscious wreck next to her. Just looking at him was depressing but she couldn't help it. She wasn't exactly drawn to him but intrigued. She watched his chest expand and compress and she was at his side in a thrice again wanting more. She stroked his cheek than stroked it again. She went carefully for a third but her breath hitched by his sudden and sharp movement. He had a violent vice grip on her that made the whites of his knuckles show. He cocked his head in her general direction.

"…Woman," erupted his deep and rusty voice.

She wasn't surprised, just caught off guard and recollected her wits quickly. She heard a creak but it was too late, the door knob was already squeaking. She was in a fix and they might find her to be unexplainable but she quickly lost concern about everyone else, it would be in vain anyway as they would see her in the act guilty. She felt vulnerable and self-conscious wondering what _he_ was thinking about her. She realized how sensitive she was and it made waiting for the impending moment somewhat unbearable.

"Hello- Why get your filthy little hands off o' her!" came in yelling a middle aged aristocrat. She slapped his hand away from her and dragged her away like she was saving her from a vicious fire.

"You damn no good! Stay away from my daughter!" and with that her hand raised and set like the sun on his face.

She couldn't believe this was happening. The woman was defending her wrongfully. It hadn't occurred to her how it looked. She felt so ashamed she decided to stay quiet.

A nimble but solid man rushed in and came to his aid, "My son, are you okay? Take care sitting up now," he asked helping him move.

"'Son?' Did you see what that brute did to our daughter? She's covered in bruises from head to toe, I bet we walked in on him about to hit her again!" the elder woman yelled waving her like evidence.

"Now my dear, we don't know what we saw. You shouldn't act so rashly," he said simply, tilting his head and inspecting his face.

"You're always protecting him! Sometimes I wonder who you love more, your own flesh and blood daughter or that!" she retorted pointing a wrinkling finger at him.

He watched her with disbelief, she felt guiltier by the minute and cast her eyes downward wondering how much damage her boldness and 'bravery' caused these people, "You know I love my baby girl-"

"Then why do you always defend him? That scum! Why you know what-"

The young man nodded his head free from the older man's grasp, "I'm not usually disrespectful to the elderly, and I'm assuming you are because you sound awfully miserable, but I don't think I like you much, lady."

"How dare you talk to your fiancée's mother like that!"

"'Fiancée's mother?' I don't think so, you're a lot of baggage."

"Shut up boy! What do you think your family is?" she spat.

"Why can't I see? Am I blind?"

The meek man intervened, "Now let's not go there today, I don't think he seems to be remembering things anyway and I don't see the rush to either, it was a gruesome accident."

"What accident?" chirped in the guilty party momentarily forgetting her plan.

The bandaged up head whipped in her direction never forgetting her presence for a second, "You're a serious case aren't you? A real piece of work, I hope you get help, okay?" he said mocking sincerity.

"Is that sarcasm I detect? You got her this way I bet! What were you trying to do? Make her history like the rest of your family?"

"Now my dear wife, you shouldn't-"

"I don't think my family has a history of hereditary mental illness like yours seem to. Where are my folks anyway? I hope they save me from this nut house soon."

"Damn dead! 'D!' 'E!' 'D!'" she pursued the arguing ruthlessly.

He was quiet for a moment as he seemed to study the little piece of obtained information. The elder man rested his weakened bones from aging in a chair as he watched on pitifully unable to manage omitting this part of the regular routine. The guilty party took a seat back in her bed and soon after pulled the sheets over her head. The elder lady stood by and eyed the young man with satisfied contempt.

"They're dead?" he asked plainly.

"Yes," replied the older woman more than happy to quench his curiosity.

"All of them?" the tension in the air was so thick one couldn't bend it.

"Yes, all of 'em," she informed with her lips broadening into a thin smirk.

"How?" he asked breathlessly after a long period of silence.

"Now that's enough for today, okay? I see Sakura is doing just fine, how are you ma' boy?"

That was a good question. _'How was he?'_ he thought to himself, he didn't even know who 'he' was. _'So that's that little creep's name, huh?' _he thought to himself,_ ' Sakura?' It sounds pretty decent for a crazy.'_ He sat in total darkness pondering the question. Sitting in it felt odd, he wondered if he once ever had sight and if he could ever get it back. He was in so much pain it actually hurt just to talk and when he felt his abdomen realized he was wrapped up in gauze. What did he do to end up here and where was 'here' exactly? Fiancée? He had a fiancée? He was going to marry that disturbed individual? Perhaps she wasn't disturbed at all, maybe she really knows him and he was just being remembered and missed. She could also be some cook that likes this sort of thing… touching and fondling unconscious people and maybe her mother is so ashamed she's trying to save face. His family, were they really all dead? _All_ of them? Maybe the old suitcase was lying, but why would she? Maybe she just hates him, whoever 'him' actually was. If so, why? How did they all die, if she wasn't lying? It just occurred to him he didn't even know his own name. He was suddenly stabbed in the cranium by a sharp knife of pain. He bent over and doubled up when it decided to go for his chest too. He dug his fingers into himself and saw blood spotting through his bandages.

"Old man, what's my name?" he managed to choke out.

"_'Old man?'_ Why, you disrespectful liar! You think this is a joke, don't you? How dare you talk to your fiancée's father like that especially since he's the only one here that seems to give a damn about you! However I just can't see why!"

"You okay, son? I'm going to get a doctor. It'll be alright, you just hang on a minute now," and his chair groined as he struggled to get to his feet.

The door knob squeaked and in came creaking and gliding gracefully a lab coat holding a clipboard with what felt like the answer to life itself. The gentile lady glared at the walking PhD Med and prepared herself to pounce for the kill.

Before the doctor could even get a 'Good Morning' in she began, "You quack! Didn't I tell you all to keep her away from this man? He's dangerous! He's the reason my daughter is in here in the first place!" she said aiming an accusatory finger.

The doctor walked over to her patient ignoring the elder woman and tried to determine what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong? Show me where hurts," she said monotone and carelessly.

"For-get it!" he said still hunched over and struggling to speak, "Just tell me what's wrong with me."

"Well, well. If that's how you want it, fine… all of you rich people making so much noise in _my_ damn wing. I can't take it really; I'll leave if that old hag opens her mouth one more time, do you all understand?"

"Yes, we understand, right dear?" the elder man agreed asking his speechless and infuriated wife, "Tell me what's wrong with the children please, doctor. How are they?"

'Children,' just how old was he? Why did everything hurt so much? The blindness was frustrating, he wanted to see things and experience what it was like. He knew what the bumps under his head bandages were for and he wanted to utilize them, he had a right.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with the boy first? He's not looking too great, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I can see that grandpa," turning to the twisted up male she began prattling off the magic board, "Well Mr. - … how do you pronounce that crap? Uh-chia?"

"U-chi-ha, miss, and do I already look like a grandfather? I'm only fifty-five years old," he corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, I didn't ask for all that," she said sourly. He didn't like her at all. Even though 'grandpa' called her 'miss' he hadn't been so faithful in his eyesight after hearing his age. He was still pretty young enough to function but after hearing his wife wondered if he was impaired in some way. The doctor acted so moody he was sure she must be a woman even though he couldn't see her. He found it funny though how he never enquired if she was a misses. He wanted her to get to the facts already, he was beginning to care less and less about his name.

"So we got your vitals in check, by the way, you were a _hot_ mess. I saw you myself; you should be a specimen in a textbook. You're still really sick though, hopefully you'll live long enough until I can give the okay for you to leave. I don't want your dead body on my hands although you could make my career."

"Am I…," He lost his breath and blacked out from the pain a moment before he came back.

"You want any drugs yet? I would overdose if I had your health," she asked blatantly.

"No, no damn drugs." He didn't want to be drugged up at all. He wanted to understand and feel everything. Everything belonged to him and he owned it, he didn't want some crutch like a painkiller.

"Looking down on us druggies I see. What did you want to know?"

"Blind… am I-I blind doctor?" He fell back in his bed surrendering to his physical torture and his bed moaned in protest. He was so afraid of the answer his heart had beaten him into agony. All the stress from wondering, if she could just cut the frills and get to that, it was all he wanted to know right now. He didn't mind dying, just not as some crippled blind that would need help for the rest of his life. He couldn't conceive of it. If she said yes, he was going to tell her pull the plug on him now.

"Yes."

That's it; it was the end of the road for him now and the start of a long rope hanging from the ceiling, and him being on the other end of it. His mind went blank and as dark as his sight. He knew biting on his tongue would kill him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Is there any hope?" he asked suicidally calm.

"Nope."

_ 'Is there_ _any rope?'_

"I'm sorry son. I could have sworn it was nothing serious," said the elder man sympathetically.

"Well, it _was_ serious old man," responded the young man bitterly, "Who am I anyway? Some John Doe? Are you from some church to offer prayers for me?"

"I'm going to be your father in four months. I'm going to entrust my daughter to you."

"Oh! You must be that Uchiha boy! Looks like your memory is fuzzy, that's normal… I guess. We can't be sure until we determine the exact extent of your injuries; we just put a big band aid on you. I hope it comes back though, I'd hate for you to be at the altar for something to hit you like, 'Hey! I remember you now! I change my mind.' Wouldn't that be funny?" she said giggling at the thought completely amused.

This woman could clearly care less about him and he even less about her. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he questioned now was what left of his life any salvageable and what the best method was.

"I've had enough! What kind of doctor are you? How dare you treat people this way! We can sue this hospital you know?" chimed in the scowling elder woman. She never liked being hushed and could never stay that way for long.

"I don't care-"

"Do you know me? How do you know about the wedding?" he asked another total stranger, he was feeling more famous by the minute. Known by so many for an orphan? That was an achievement. What was he known as? The remarkable blind cripple?

"Everyone knows, you broadcasted it in the friggin' news paper. You and some rich bitch Haruno, right? Goodness… I just can't stand rich people."

"Your behavior as a doctor is absolutely appalling. You have no decorum. How dare your dirty little plebian mouth slander the Haruno name like that," inserted the older woman.

The doctor turned on the balls of her heels with graceful haste, "I'm outta' here. Call me when you can control the old madam." She had no intention of taking lip from some dried up old woman who couldn't roll on her back anymore.

"No!" begged the kind elder man theatrically, "Please inform me of Sakura's condition. Or should I get my lawyer?"

"Are you threatening me?" she asked practically daring him. She was feeling argumentative and definitely up for confrontation.

"No, just pondering, playing with the thought a bit. The mysterious owner of this hospital is in this room anyway and can make sure you never get _any_ job in the health care field for the rest of your little old life," answered the elder man quite politely.

"The owner is a Haruno? Or an Uchiha? I wonder how much the news papers or the police will pay me for that tip?" she answered smugly.

"I wonder what they will say indeed considering there is another person in this room who can easily manipulate those tools. I wonder what they can make them do. To me, to anybody… even you. I think they can even inform the police that you're a criminal and you'll be scooped off the street like that," the elder man snapped his trembling fingers, "and put on death row first in line."

"Sakura Haruno is fine, just has a sprained finger. She's lucky you know? Uchiha here broke an arm, a leg and has temporary blindness."

"I see," he didn't mind sparring a little either.

Did she just say 'temporary?'

"You lied to the little bastard? I can't say he didn't deserve it but how exactly is that even possible?"

"Well, we're assuming he hit his eyes on the steering wheel. There was such a force… the red stuff was everywhere, you know? His sockets are just full of it."

The elder woman cringed and the young man went numb. The shock seemed to momentarily relieve him of his discomfort he realized. His mind just shot itself and was blowing out of his ears. He looked as though in a trance unable to think.

"Why?"

"Why what? Lie? It was a little joke, thought it might cheer you up. I covered you up because I didn't want you scaring off the volunteer nurses. We're short on staff and that shit looks scary."

He just could not understand the words tumbling out of her mouth. How was that in any way a joke? He was seriously contemplating suicide not that he was complaining about taking time working out the details, he was just a little disappointed in himself to have resorted in such circumstances. His life was never 'over.' He felt embarrassed but not as much as angry.

"Well, this was fun, it really was," he couldn't tell if she was being satirical or if her voice was just flat, "but now I'm going to watch a woman's face contort in pain trying to give birth. I'm not really a midwife but it sure as hell is always a good show. You all were interrupting me during her contractions making all that damn noise. I came here to shut all your faces up, in fact, I'm releasing all of you this afternoon. I don't want to see any of your ugly faces anywhere near here. I'll give these beds to less annoying and sulking terminally ill people or something. This is an eviction notice; you have ten hours to get the hell out. I'm only twenty-eight by the way, Grandpa." She left as swiftly and quietly as she came.

All was quiet for a long time. No one stirred except the tossing of her dear betrothed. He went to sleep and slept for a long time.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, she was engaged and had many secrets. She would like them revealed but life doesn't hand you things on a platinum platter. There were things no one ever told anybody and sometimes were even afraid just to think about it and believe it or not, no matter what may happen she wanted those revealed the most.

Her hand advanced towards him cautiously and before she made contact he shifted in his sound slumber slightly. She ran her finger down his bare shoulder and he exhaled sharply.

"Is it you again?" he asked apparently awake.

"Yes, it's me, Sakura. Sakura Haruno," it felt odd saying her own name. If he was her fiancé, shouldn't he know that already?

"Ah, the creep."

"I'm not a creep. You used to like that," was her excuse.

It was awkward, they were supposed to know each other and get married but the groom can't even remember he proposed. What was supposed to happen now?

"Well, you heard the doctor. We have to leave in a couple hours so Daddy's getting something to help move you home, since you know you can't really move and all," trying to make small talk made her hands cold and sweaty.

"You're my fiancée?"

She wondered if he was trying to get at anything. He had heard the answer multiple times today. He was blind but she was still very suspicious.

"Yes, I am."

"Come closer."

She was very wary of approaching him at all. She didn't sense danger and couldn't tell if something monumental was about to happen.

He stretched out his hand as though he wanted to accept hers. She placed her clammy, small hand in his big and rough one. He took a firm grasp of it making sure she couldn't get free. She felt a little tricked and a little worried. She was alone in a room with a man who couldn't remember who he was and she wasn't quite sure what he was capable of at the moment.

He brought her hand close to his face and smelt her. She felt the coldness of her hand being sucked away. She didn't exactly dislike what he was doing but didn't know what to think of it. He raised his other hand never letting go of hers and her heart thumped with anticipation.

He put his other hand on hers as well, and then he slowly followed up her arm, "Come closer," he said and she leaned in trustingly. He brushed her neck and she jumped a little from the sensitivity of someone else touching her. He ignored it and continued until he touched her chin. He released his hold of her hand and shadowed her face. She could just barely feel his dexterous fingers. When he suddenly tucked his hands back under the covers, she was lost in the intimacy of the moment. She inhaled and sighed when she caught up with herself. She hadn't realized she closed her eyes until she opened them.

"Just curious about what you looked like." She was still breathless.

"Tell him to forget it. I don't need help, just a cane."

The sight of him knocking into people made her want to help him, yet every time she tugged his elbow in guidance he tugged it away. _'Does he want nothing to do with me? Am I not good enough?'_ she thought as she shuffled dejectedly down the crowded halls. She changed into normal clothes but he was still in his gown, he couldn't get into his clothes himself so he wouldn't wear them. Her mother cursed him and her father begged him but he remained resolute. He seemed to hate the word 'help' and loved the word 'stubborn' or as he seemed to interpret as 'independent.'

_ 'No, it's not me. It's just how he is,' _she tried to rationalize to herself. Before he made a step he waved his cane around in front of him to see if anything or anybody was in his way then used it to support him while he dragged along his cast which he had tied in a bag to keep it from getting dirty. Sometimes doctors or nurses would pass by and thinking that he is one of the mentally ill patients would try to find out his name to carry him back to his room.

"No doc, I'm not crazy. Let go of me. Just point me back in the direction of the exit and leave me alone," was the normal confrontation.

"People are staring at you," she told him.

"What do I care? I'm blind," he said nonchalant and oblivious to the engrossed on lookers.

Another doctor approached him and took hold of him with both hands, "That's it pal, I've been watching you for some time and-"

"Oh really?" and he began waving his cane around. The doctor tasseled with him a little trying to get hold of the cane then ducked away too frightened he might get hit. It was such a spectacle that she stood frozen on the spot like her sneakers had melted into the cheap flooring.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a blind cripple?" he yelled looking in a slightly off direction, than he sped up with his lagging left leg grumbling, "Get out of my way people! Geez! Can't you tell I'm blind?"

She followed after him, "Wait! That's the wrong direction!" After a few quick paces she caught up with him, "Just let me help you, please? Mom will surely come back to see what's wrong if we don't hurry up, she doesn't like to wait. I'm also pretty sure that if we're so rich that someone has already recorded us and we'll be on the seven o'clock news."

He stood panting for a while thinking, "What do I care? I can't watch it anyway," he said finally.

"I've just about had it with your 'don't care' attitude, Mr. Uchiha," their doctor said sighing, "God… this is why I hate rich people. You make too much damn noise."

Her loud and booming voice from behind made them jump. Her steps were light and soundless. She hit him in the back of his knees with something and he fell in a wheel chair.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno, but I'll be borrowing him for a moment."

"Stop it! Leave me alone you heartless bitch!" he spouted the venom struggling to get up, "Where are you taking me?" she kept rolling the chair about to prevent his escape while she spoke with her.

"I've heard worse dear, so just shut up. I'll bring him for you out front."

She watched her take him away and after they vanished around a corner and their voices disappeared she was still standing there in the hall.

Her mother walked out on them after seeing his obtuse behavior about his clothes and her father went out after her leaving the instruction '_Help him get dressed, we'll meet you outside in the front.' _They watched each other, "Where's my cane?" was all he asked.

She held her breath and continued trying to navigate her way out of the maze of sterile white walls. How did things get this way? What was she doing to him back there? Running tests or examinations? Was that mad man she saw really her soon-to-be husband? She felt light-headed thinking about living with him alone in a couple of hours. Would they sleep in the same bed like husband and wife? They would certainly have to talk about that.

The cold air made her shiver. Her father approached her and embraced her, and it warmed her up.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you're doing great," he whispered in her ear.

The bleak sky and the dull green grass in the hedges of the parking spaces sure set a mood. The scarce numbers of bland colored cars made the place feel deserted. The cold wind whipped her face and dried her skin, her lips felt chapped and her knees buckled as she tucked her hands in her arm pits.

"If we're so rich why didn't we take a back entrance or something? You seem high on secrecy," she enquired with chattering teeth.

"We didn't have to, have you seen this place? Besides, we're all brunettes right now. Our signature unmistakable appearances are disguised."

When had they managed to dye her hair? Was that something they liked to do often, espionage? She was learning things of her parents she hadn't thought quite likely. Maybe _she_ had done it many times, but the old folks? _'I guess we all have to get away from it all sometimes, right?'_

She hopped into the backseat of the no name car, "We're not rolling big today, are we? Why do we have to be so secretive? Are the tabloids really going to stalk us _here_? Why would they even care?" her larynx thawed as she sat in the warmth of the car. She looked at the weather and was calmed by its soothing tones of grey.

"You know how it is when you're a prominent figure in society dear, you have to hide _everything_," answered her mother's pitchy voice. She could hear the shifting of everyone's heads against the headrests when they looked towards the sound of a muffled slam. The doctor was wheeling him out with a happy smile.

"_God_, her again?" sighed her mother in exasperation as she slumped in her seat.

"It will be over quickly," reassured her husband.

She observed him as they came closer, something about him was different. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a striped long-sleeved blue and grey shirt. He was gripping the arms of the chair with a frown set on his face and his head unconsciously tipped to one side. It really was a sight seeing him look so docile. She opened the car door and a gust of cold wind gushed in, she practically hauled his six foot two inched structure and one hundred eighty pound body into the car. He grumbled as he bounced on the soft cushioning.

"Well, it sure was nice getting to know you Uchiha, it really was," she shouted over the howling wind. She dipped into her lab coat pocket, "Here's one for the road!" she yelled with a clenched hand on his shoulder, "Have fun!" He looked like he wanted to scrap her but then his eyelids drooped. She walked around the car to the passenger's side and leaned into her mother's window which she persistently knocked on until she rolled it down, "Do me a favor and don't come back." She moved off and made her way back to the hospital entrance.

"I haven't taken my blood pressure medication today, so let's go straight home. I think I'm about to have an amorism," she said exhaustedly.

He sat straight and as stiff as a board in the backseat with her. She wondered if he was uncomfortable being close to her. She inched her fingers near his loosening fist then stopped herself. That's what got her in a mess in the first place. She jumped thinking that he was in her thoughts when he began to speak.

"What… mysterious owner?" he slurred.

"Oh, that?" he father responded pulling out of the parking lot, "There was a story some time back about how the employees realized they have never seen the face of the owner of this prestigious hospital."

"Prestigious?" her mother scoffed, "It's only as classy as the weakest link, and it's that doctor."

"Been trying to find them ever since, apparently there's always some excuse as to why they never show up and someone delivers messages to them instead. Doesn't really matter though, people are just nosy."

"Who… is… it?" he asked barely able to lift his head.

"I don't know. She's only twenty-eight; they believe anything you say at that age."

"Everybody's a liar," on he slurred. He erupted into an uncharacteristic laugh. She could see her father's reflected expression of concern and worry.

"See, I told you he's lost it. I don't think it's safe for Sakura to be alone with him," before her mother even finished her remark his head knocked against the window. He was sound asleep.


End file.
